


Satisfaction

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Satisfaction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty hate sex in an alley. Not much more to say, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to get this out of my system, because it doesn't fit into any of the stories I'm currently writing. If I can come up with more, I'll turn it into a series, but at the moment, this is it.

“Snape, wait up... Snape... SEVERUS!”

Severus paused when he heard his name practically screamed from the mouth of the alley he was trying to make his escape down. His Trial had just finished and Harry Potter had testified on his behalf. The very idea was enough to turn Severus’s stomach, but he knew that the only reason he was not currently in the custody of the Dementors was because of Potter’s testimony. The fact that it was Potter currently yelling at him annoyed him as well, causing anger and irritation to curl in his stomach. He turned with a sneer, intending to cut the young man down.

“I owe you nothing, Potter; leave me al–”

“Shut the fuck up you miserable bastard,” Potter snarled in return, stalking towards Severus with a dark gleam in his emerald green eyes.

Severus drew himself up to his full height – only a few inches more than Potter now – and summoned his best I-am-superior-to-you look. “What did you just say, boy?”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

Potter reached him, curled his hands into the fabric of Severus’s robes and shoved him up against the brick wall of the alley. A flick of his wrist had Severus’s wand in his hand in seconds. He grabbed the back of Potter’s neck in an attempt to drag him backwards, but Potter only moved closer, pressing his body up against Severus’s. Shock rippled through him as he felt something hard pressing into his thigh, holding him in place much more effectively than Potter could have managed on his own. The kiss Potter pressed against Severus’s lips brought him back to reality. Shoving at the chest pressing into him, Severus gained a few inches of breathing room.

“What the hell was that?” He staggered off to the side, putting more distance between them as he tried to regain his composure.

“I want you. I want to get this out of my system and move on. After today, I never want to see you again, but for now, I want to be fucked senseless.”

Potter advanced on him again, lust clear in both his eyes and mind. Severus felt no compunction in riffling through the brat’s memories and could see that Potter had imagined this many times over. Coming across a particular fantasy where he took Potter, hard and fast, up against a wall stripped back most of Severus’s reluctance. He grabbed Potter as he came close and shoved him face-first against the alley wall, intending to do exactly as he had been asked. He tangled his fingers through that wild hair as Potter made to turn around to face him and pressed himself up against Potter’s back.

“Fucking does not require kissing, boy. I am not a woman: I do not need or desire foreplay, nor do I wish to have your tongue anywhere near my mouth ever again.”

“Fuck me then; get it over with.” Potter pressed his tight arse against Severus’s hardening cock, sending shocks of lust straight through him.

“You had better know the preparation spells,” he growled as he began to divest himself of his heavy robes. “It is not my lot to care if you are injured by your own foolishness anymore, Potter.”

Severus stepped back to allow Potter the room to strip. He took the time to admire the sight of that pale skin being swiftly revealed: it had been many years since he had seen anyone else naked and this was a hell of a way to break that streak. Potter – a few weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday – was an incredibly desirable specimen, with his Quidditch and battle-honed body, pale skin and bright green eyes that were currently staring at Severus with a combination of hatred and lust.

“Like what you see?” It was the smirk more than the words that really set Severus off.

Shoving at Potter’s chest again so he hit his head against the brick wall, Severus smiled. “You are but a body to be used, Potter. That is what you want, yes?”

Anger flashed through Potter’s verdant eyes as he glared at Severus. “Yes, that’s what I want. Use me and leave; I want nothing else to do with you, ever.”

To Severus’s surprise, Potter turned to face the wall and presented his firm arse to Severus, glancing over his shoulder to eye him suspiciously. Muttering a lubricating charm, Severus stroked his hand along his own length, enjoying the pulse of lust in Potter’s eyes. He advanced on the boy slowly, knowing that by dragging the moment out, he ran the chance of having Potter come much too soon. Then again, he considered, Potter was twenty years his junior; more than young enough to be able to recover quickly. The idea of being able to bring another man to orgasm for the first time in years had his breath hitching in his throat as he got closer to his target. He heard Potter mumble the lubricating and preparation charms just as he came within grabbing distance.

Deciding to give Potter exactly what he had asked for, Severus grasped hold of the slim hips in front of him and thrust in with one clean, smooth movement. Holding himself as still as possible as he heard Potter attempt to strangle a scream, Severus wondered briefly if this was Potter’s first time with a man. The tightness of the channel surrounding him as well as the sharp, almost panicked breaths Potter was taking seemed to indicate that it was his first time. This usually would not have stopped Severus from merely taking what he wanted, but he had never found pleasure in an unresponsive partner and one who was attempting to push him away made the act seem too much like rape for him, so he held still, allowing the idiot boy time to adjust to him. When he could stand it no longer, Severus pulled back and thrust in harshly again, this time receiving a groan and a shudder. Shock rippled through him as he realised that the spasming of Potter’s arse around him indicated he had just come all over the wall in front of them.

“Keep going,” Potter gasped a few seconds later. “Harder; I want to feel it.”

With a grunt of satisfaction, Severus began to thrust into the welcoming arse, heedless of how hard his nails dug into the soft flesh of Potter’s hips. Potter’s hands clenched against the wall as he moaned, muttering nonsense as Severus found his rhythm. Severus focussed solely on his own pleasure, ignoring the mumbled words of the man in front of him. He could feel Potter shudder every time Severus managed to hit his prostate; he was not aiming for it at all, but by sheer coincidence, he just happened to hit the mark. Severus’s head began to swim with the need to come after a few minutes and his hips started to stutter, the hot tightness surrounding him proving almost too much to handle. As he had not cared whether Potter had gotten hard again, it surprised him a little when he felt Potter’s arse clench around him as he orgasmed again. The sensation of the spasming channel squeezed Severus’s own orgasm out of him and he leant down to bite down on Potter’s shoulder blade, muffling his scream of release in the pale skin. Severus collapsed against Potter, obviously holding him up against the wall, as it became clear that Potter’s legs had given out. He held his hands clenched on the slim hips, his nails biting into the soft flesh, no doubt drawing blood.

“Satisfied, Potter?” Severus snarled after a few seconds, stepping back to allow the young man to collapse onto the floor of the alley.

Potter opened his eyes to reveal wide-blown pupils with only a sliver of the bright green surrounding them. He reached down to brazenly stroke his hand along the length of his deflated cock, over his lube-soaked sac and into the fluids coating the top of his thigh. He gifted Severus with a wicked grin as he slipped his wet fingers into his mouth, humming as he tasted them before casting a cleansing charm.

“For the time being.” He stretched, still smiling up at Severus with a slightly dazed look.

“Well, in that case, please feel free to never contact me again,” Severus muttered as he yanked his robes back into place and turned to continue down the alley.

“Catch you around, Snape,” came the amused-sounding response just before he Apparated away.


End file.
